Zelda Smack Cam!
by Mikeylove241
Summary: I feel into the funny part of youtube and decided to make this! Smack Cam from the Four Sword Links! Tell me what you think!


In the household of the 4 Links early in the morning, there was a Blue Link, a Red Link and a Purple Link. They were all chatting about playing a prank on the Green one upstairs in bed. Well, the Blue Link was, the others were trying to talk him out of it.

"Blue, it's just stupid to play a prank on Green. Most of the time you were hit with his sword for hours, burned with a fire rod, and dunked underwater until you drowned and got revived by a fairy!" Vio exclaimed.

"And you should never play a mean prank on Green! He works hard on keeping us safe! I remember when he helped me after I got attacked by that octorok..." Red trailed off.

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Anyway, I sto-borrowed one of Morrissa's things from her backpack, and found this!" Blue held up a red video camera. "I was told by her that this is a thing that records stuff that you point at!"

Vio raised a brow. "And your point is...?"

Blue closed his eyes in happiness. "I also asked her what people did in her world, immediately she said "Smack Cam" and explained."

So Blue explained what happens in Smack Cam and was greeted with a Giggling Red and a Frowning Vio. He also explained his plan about how he was going to "Smack" Green, again greeted with a Giggling Red and a Frowning Vio.

"He's about to come down any minute, is everything set?" Blue asked Red.

"Everything seems at place here..." Red answered.

"Just to let you guys know, I was not included in this." Vio said, putting his arms up in a "I'm out" fashion.

"Yeah Yeah whatever" Blue waved Vio off.

...

Green was calmly laying in his bed on his side. He was wearing green pajamas and a pair of white socks while the blanket was a dark pine green. He rose in his bed, stretching, and giving a small hum to himself before scratching himself on the side.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, walking over to the dresser he shared with the other Links and picking out his usual clothes for the day. They were different from his hero clothes but not that different. They were green (of course) and had a lighter hue at the bottom. Instead of boots, he just choose to keep wearing his socks, and he didn't wear his hat.

He walked downstairs to the living room, silently greeting his comrades with a wave, and headed to the kitchen.

...

Blue looked at Red. Red looked at Blue. Blue stuck out his hand in a "Give it" motion. Red nodded and handed him a recognizable pastry. Blue grinned happily at this and looked at the camera in his hand.

He hit record.

"Heya people from Morrissa's place! I'm Blue while that's Red," he pointed at the boy in red behind him, "and this is _Smack Cam!"_

...

Blue held up the camera so it would show Green's face while he was making himself a bowl of cereal. He sniggered quietly to himself and held up the pie, getting ready to swing it towards an unfortunate Green.

"HEhehehehe...**SMACK CAM!" **Blue yelled, smacking the pie into Green's tired face. The boy went rigid at the feeling of the cold dessert on him before relaxing a bit and wiping it off. Blue and Red had already taken off by the time he managed to get a good look in their direction.

Red managed to hide and lock himself in their room but Blue wasn't all that lucky. He had to sprint outside, into town, with Green following up quickly behind him.

"Blue! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Green shouted in anger as he tackled Blue to the ground.

**Me: AAAAANND that's it.**

**Ness: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, I got nothing else.**

**Ness: Wow... Really?**

**Me: Yes Ness...**

**Ness: Well you seem down today. What's the problem?**

**Me: Just kinda tired, it is 2:35 in the morning after all.**

**Ness: I guess.**

**Me: Well, I don't own anything in this story. Not even smack cam. No matter how awesome that is.**

**Ness: ...Maybe I should do that to Toony someti-**

**Me: YOU WILL NOT HURT MY TOONY!**

**Ness: *runs for life***

**Me: GET BACK HERE! *runs after him***

**Olimar: Well... *sigh* Bai I guess...**


End file.
